


He was undeserving.

by Aikona



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Divorce, F/M, Hurt, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikona/pseuds/Aikona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was expecting all of this to be some kind of strange joke...but it wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He was undeserving.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not adding their accents into the dialog. I'll save them for the reader's interpretation.

It had been a few months after the divorce of Hungary and Austria. 

Prussia had been avoiding dropping by the Austrian's place and antagonizing Elizaveta since then. His incessant and often drop-ins turned into an every once in a while occurrence- and even then, he had only dropped by to put something askew, and then leave. It would be stupid and childish things, such as hiding all the toilet paper in the house, or putting Roderich's reds with the whites in the wash. It was today, that Elizaveta met Gilbert again. Before, she'd either catch glimpses, or only found his dirty work. He was standing in the garden, her back to him. 

She had half a mind to storm over and clobber him half to death for causing so much trouble, but, something stopped her. Something was wrong. His shoulders were slumped; he looked like a shadow of himself. He wasn't moving. If it wasn't for the way he was shrinking into himself, she'd think he was having a ignoramus day dream in the middle of intruding into someone else's garden with the intent to vandalize the property. Though, he was doing those things. The day dream might just be the only part of it that was off. 

"...Gil?" She spoke out, in an unsure voice. 

He hadn't reacted at first, as if he had realized he had been caught and was trying to come up with some excuse as to why he was standing here and seeming blank out of his mind. It wasn't until he turned towards her, that he offered a sheepish smile. It tugged at her heart. _That_ wasn't the kind of smile he was supposed to give her! He was supposed to smirk with that twisted sense of intention that would make her want to smack him over the head with something that could (possibly) cause bodily (extreme) harm. In fact, it had caused her face to contort in confusion. "Gi-" She was cut off by him suddenly taking a step forward and slamming his hands to the wall at either sides of her head. She hadn't completely realized their surroundings-- that they were so close to the back of the house. She was startled, as she hastily looked at him in the eyes.

They held no malice. It was almost as if they were clouded over and contorted into an expression she couldn't explain. One thing she knew for sure, though, was that she'd never seen him like this. Ever. " _Liz..._ " His words came out shakily, and the hands that were pressed to the wall had fallen down to her shoulders. "I was going to write an entire book about how awesome I was and put all the printed sheets in that Austrian's room, but..." He waved his hand briefly towards the spot he had been standing, to show the astray papers on the floor. "I couldn't do it." 

"What's _with_ you?" Elizaveta couldn't stand the odd weight over Gilbert's voice. This was probably the only time in her life she saw him looking so unsure. To be honest, it kind of pissed her off. His deep red eyes, which had been focusing on the ground, flickered to meet her brilliant emerald ones. He definitely didn't look like the shrewd, arrogant man she thought she knew. He looked like a kicked puppy that had been previously recovered from a sewer. "Elizaveta," the serious tone in his voice made her shake, "...can I touch you?" 

The question had made her pause. This man...who had refused to ever look at her as a woman, is asking for _permission_ to touch her? The bewilderment of the question made her blush, and look away from him. He was waiting for her response, unmoving. He hadn't moved since waving towards the papers on the floor and putting his hands back on her shoulders. This asshole, who had always joked about sexually harassing her, or put it off as a joke, was being considerate. He was being desperate and vulnerable. Though she didn't say anything, she didn't flat out reject the idea, either. It wasn't until she looked back up towards him that she gave the ever slightest ghost of a nod.

However much she expected him to pounce on her, or to suddenly burst out laughing and shout that it was a joke, he didn't. He had, instead, started to trace the backs of his finger tips against the curve of her neck until he reached her jaw, where he cupped her cheek. It was so strange to her, that as he started to lean inwards, she had closed her eyes. He was being gentle.

At first, he had leaned in and pressed their lips together briefly; for an instance. But, periodically, they had started to last longer. There wasn't hunger or lust in his actions...but a faint veil of need. A sort of need she'd never be able to explain or understand. Elizaveta had, somewhere across the way, began to kiss him back, and had laced her fingers against the hand cupping her cheek. Once he had pulled away to allow them to catch their breath, he rested his forehead on her shoulder. His hands had begun to trace circles in her back, and he found himself pressing himself closer to her. It was a strange thing, as if he was trying to convince himself that she was real. Elizaveta allowed herself to wrap her arms around Gilbert's back, as she looked up towards the sky.

"What's going on, Gil?" She spoke up, confused and how she allowed herself to get into this mess. "Do you still love him?" Gilbert had spoken up, his voice muffled into the fabric of Elizaveta's dress. "...Him?" She paused. "...Ah." "I suppose I still do...in a way. But it's not the same," she paused, "...it won't ever be." Gilbert hadn't responded, just wrapped his arms around her waist firmly. 

"I see...how lame," He had eventually spoken up with a slight scoff in his voice, and just looked down to her, his eyes showing a glint of life in them. She blinked at him, without a means of knowing what to say. 

"Then, would you take me instead?"


End file.
